Avatar – Aufbruch nach Pandora
Avatar – Aufbruch nach Pandora ist ein Science-Fiction-Film mit Fantasy-Elementen von Regisseur James Cameron. Der Film verbindet real gedrehte und in einem neuen Verfahren zur Bewegungserfassung aufgenommene Szenen mit einer computergenerierten Welt. Der Film handelt von den Erlebnissen des nach einer Kriegsverletzung querschnittsgelähmten Ex-Marines Jake Sully auf dem fiktiven Mond Pandora, wo Jake eine neue Heimat, eine neue Familie und die Liebe seines Lebens findet. Seit dem 25. Januar 2010 ist Avatar – Aufbruch nach Pandora der Kinofilm mit dem weltweit höchsten Einspielergebnis, auf Platz zwei gefolgt vom Eisbergdrama Titanic, das ebenfalls unter Camerons Regie entstand. Handlung Prolog thumb|left|Filmlogo vor dem Abspann Im Jahr 2154 waren die Rohstoffvorkommen der Erde erschöpft. Die Menschen hatten begonnen, in den Weiten des Alls nach Alternativen zu suchen. Federführend war der Konzern Resources Development Administration (RDA). Dieses Raumfahrt-Konsortium betrieb auf Pandora, einem erdähnlichen Mond eines fiktiven Planeten namens Polyphemus im Sternsystem Alpha-Centauri eine Mine zum Abbau des begehrten Rohstoffs Unobtanium. Dies erwies sich als schwierig, denn Pandora besaß eine für Menschen giftige Atmosphäre und wurde zudem von einer intelligenten humanoiden Spezies, den Na'vi, bewohnt. Avatar Projekt Zur Kontaktaufnahme mit den großgewachsenen und im Einklang mit der Natur lebenden Na'vi wurde von der RDA das Projekt AVTR (sprich: Avatar) ins Leben gerufen. Das wichtigste Ziel dieses Projekts war die Erschaffung von Mischwesen aus menschlicher und Na’vi-DNA. Diese Wesen glichen in ihrem Aussehen den Ureinwohnern beinahe völlig - im Gegensatz zu den Na’vi besaßen die Chimären jedoch an jeder Hand fünf statt vier Finger und an den Füßen fünf statt vier Zehen. Sie wurden mittels Gedankenverbindung durch jeweils einen bestimmten Menschen gesteuert. Über die Integration dieser Avatare in die Gemeinschaft der Na’vi wollte die RDA die Na'vi in ihrem Interesse beeinflussen, um dann ungestört das Unobtanium abbauen zu können. Das Projekt wurde von Dr. Grace Augustine geleitet. Augustine verfolgte allerdings rein wissenschaftliche Absichten und lehnte das Vorgehen der RDA weitgehend ab. Vom Gleichgewicht der Lebenswelt auf Pandora und von ihren Bewohnern fasziniert (beispielsweise von der neuronalen Vernetzung aller Bäume), war sie wie auch ihre Mitarbeiter den Na’vi freundlich gesonnen. Da jedoch erste Annäherungsversuche (Bau von Schulen, Bereitstellung medizinischer Ausrüstungen etc.) fehlschlugen, wollte der Konzern seine Interessen mit Gewalt durchsetzen. Das führte wiederum zu Spannungen zwischen Dr. Augustine und Parker Selfridge, dem leitenden Manager der RDA auf Pandora. Jake Sully Der frühere, seit einem Kampfeinsatz querschnittsgelähmte US-Marine Jake Sully wurde kurzfristig nach Pandora geschickt. Jake sollte seinen kurz zuvor ums Leben gekommenen Zwillingsbruder Tom im Avatar-Projekt ersetzen, da er mit ihm genetisch identisch ist und so den schon gezeugten Avatar Toms steuern konnte. Da Jake keine Erfahrungen auf diesem Gebiet und keine weiteren wissenschaftlichen Qualifikationen besaß, trat ihm Dr. Augustine zunächst ablehnend gegenüber. Der querschnittsgelähmte Sully wollte mit diesem Einsatz vor allem genug Geld für eine Wirbelsäulenoperation verdienen, die ihn von seiner Lähmung heilen würde. Deswegen willigte er ein, dem Sicherheitsdienst der RDA seine Erkenntnisse zur Verfügung zu stellen. Als Belohnung dafür versprach ihm der Leiter des Sicherheitsdienstes Colonel Miles Quaritch die vollständige Wiederherstellung seiner physischen Gesundheit mit Hilfe der Operation. Bei den Na’vi Bereits bei seiner ersten Expedition in seinem Avatar bekam Jake Sully mit, dass die Mission auf Pandora doch etwas komplizierter war, als ihm von den RDA-Leuten vorher dargestellt worden war. Grace Augustine führte die Gruppe in das Gebäude der Schule für Na'vi-Kinder, die sie selbst früher geleitet hatte. Das inzwischen verwahrloste Haus war offensichtlich mit irdischen Waffen beschossen worden. Auf Jakes Frage nach diesen Ereignissen ging Grace jedoch nicht ein. Kurze Zeit später wurde Jake von der Gruppe getrennt und im dichten Dschungel von Raubtieren angegriffen. Neytiri, die Tochter des Na’vi-Häuptlings Eytukan, rettete Jake trotz ihres Misstrauens das Leben. Angesichts eines Zeichens durch die Saat des heiligen Baumes (Waldgeister oder Atokirina) führte sie ihn zu ihrem Stamm, den Omaticaya, die in einem über 200 Meter hohen Baum lebten. Aufgrund früherer Kontakte zu den Menschen beherrschten Neytiri und andere Mitglieder des Clans die menschliche Sprache. Die spirituelle Führerin des Clans, Mo’at, gleichzeitig Mutter von Neytiri, wies ihre Tochter an, Jake mit der Lebensweise, Kultur und der Na'vi-Sprache vertraut zu machen, auch um über ihn die Menschen besser kennenzulernen. Jake widmete sich dem Einsatz bei den Na'vi mit aller Kraft und gewann so die Anerkennung seiner Kollegen. Außerdem lieferte er den Söldnern des Konzerns wichtige Informationen. Dr. Augustine, die sämtlichen militärischen Absichten skeptisch gegenüberstand, versuchte dies zu unterbinden, indem sie das Team in ein mobiles Labor fernab von der RDA-Zentrale in die so genannten Hallelujah-Berge verlegte. Dort auftretende Störeinflüsse, die sogenannten Fluxwirbel, beeinträchtigten die technischen Geräte so stark, dass die Navigationsgeräte des Hubschraubers in dieser Region unbrauchbar waren. Das hatte den Vorteil, dass auch die militärischen Einheiten dort schwieriger operieren konnten. Jake gewann das Vertrauen der Na’vi und ermöglichte so den Wissenschaftlern den erneuten Kontakt mit dem Naturvolk. Parker Selfridge versuchte ebenfalls, den wachsenden Einfluss Jakes für seine Absichten zu nutzen - Jake sollte die Omaticaya dazu bewegen, ihren Lebensbaum zu verlassen, da unter dem Baum eine große Menge Unobtanium geortet worden war. Jake geriet nun, auch infolge seiner wachsenden Identifikation mit den Na’vi sowie der aufkeimenden Liebe zu Neytiri, in einen wachsenden Zwiespalt. Er schaffte es, sich – trotz der Skepsis der Na’vi – in das Volk zu integrieren. Nachdem er von den Omaticaya aufgenommen wurde, zeigte er seine Liebe zu Neytiri auf einer gemeinsamen Wanderung – Neytiri erwiderte seine Zuneigung und verband sich mit ihm. Der Angriff Nach ein paar Tagen wurde Jake – mittlerweile anerkanntes Mitglied des Omaticaya-Stammes – Augenzeuge, wie Bulldozer einen der heiligen Orte der Na’vi (Baum der Stimmen) zerstörten. Um sie aufzuhalten, beschädigte er die Orientierungskameras einer der Maschinen. Als er in der Zentrale erkannt wurde, eskalierte die Situation. Die Sicherheitskräfte übernahmen das Labor, unterbrachen alle Schnittstellen zu den Avataren und transportierten Sully und die Wissenschaftler als Gefangene zum Stützpunkt zurück. Nicht zuletzt wegen der Überzeugung Sullys, dass die Omaticaya ihren Lebensbaum niemals freiwillig aufgeben würden, drängte Colonel Quaritch nun die Minenleitung zu einem militärischen Eingreifen. Selfridge gewährte Sully und Augustine jedoch eine letzte Gelegenheit, die Na'vi zum freiwilligen Abzug zu bringen. Bei den Omaticaya angekommen, sah sich Jake gezwungen, sein neues Volk und seine neue Familie über seinen Auftrag zu informieren. Daraufhin wurden er und Grace gefangen genommen. Hilflos mussten sie ansehen, wie die Luftflotte unter dem Oberbefehl von Quaritch die Na'vi angriff, verjagte und den Heimatbaum zerstörte. Dabei starb unter anderen der Häuptling Eytukan. Während die Omaticaya zu ihrem heiligsten Ort, dem Baum der Seelen, flüchteten, wurden Sully und Dr. Augustine erneut von ihren Avataren getrennt und mit weiteren Mitarbeitern inhaftiert. Ihnen gelang jedoch die Flucht und sie kehrten mit einem Modul des mobilen Labors in die Berge Pandoras zurück. Um vor den Ortungsgeräten des Militärs sicher zu sein, wurde das Modul in die Nähe des Baums der Seelen transportiert, wo die Fluxwirbel am intensivsten sind. Nun konnte Jake seinen Avatar unbehelligt steuern. Er zähmte den Toruk (Der letzte Schatten), das gefährlichste Flugwesen Pandoras, und gewann so das Vertrauen der Na’vi zurück. Als neuer Toruk Makto (Reiter des letzten Schattens) vereinte er mehrere Na’vi-Clans zum Kampf gegen die „Aliens“. Dr. Augustine erlag unterdessen einer schweren Schussverletzung, die sie während der Flucht erlitten hatte. Der RDA blieben die Vorbereitungen der Na’vi nicht verborgen. Quaritch rüstete seinerseits zu einem Präventivschlag. Ziel dieser Aktion war der Baum der Seelen, mit dessen Zerstörung die militärische Führung den Widerstandswillen der Eingeborenen endgültig brechen wollte. Jake, der von diesem Vorhaben durch einen auf der Militärbasis zurückgelassenen Wissenschaftler informiert worden war, bat die von den Na’vi verehrte Gottheit Eywa – die Personifizierung von Pandoras Lebenswelt – um Hilfe im bevorstehenden Entscheidungskampf. Obwohl die Na’vi und Avatare, aufgrund ihrer Kenntnis der Naturbedingungen und der durch die Fluxwirbel verursachten Probleme der menschlichen Technologie, das Militär mit einem Angriff überraschen konnten, gewannen die Truppen der RDA nach großen Verlusten auf beiden Seiten die Oberhand. Die Rettung Als die Na’vi offensichtlich besiegt waren, griff sowohl auf dem Boden als auch in der Luft eine große Zahl mächtiger Dschungeltiere in das Kampfgeschehen ein und entschied die Schlacht zu Gunsten der Einheimischen. Eywa hatte also Jakes Bitte um Hilfe erhört. Allerdings konnte Quaritch in einem Kampfroboter aus dem explodierenden Dragon Assault Ship springen. Im Verlauf des dramatischen Endkampfes entdeckte der Colonel das in die Nähe des Baumes der Seelen verlegte Modul des mobilen Labors, in dem Jake Sully mit seinem Avatar verbunden war, und versuchte, diese Verbindung zu trennen. Durch ein zerschlagenes Fenster strömte die giftige Luft ins Innere, so dass Sully immer wieder die Verbindung zu seinem Avatar verlor, der somit dem Colonel hilflos ausgeliefert war. In dem Moment, als Quaritch Sullys Avatar töten wollte, erschien Neytiri und erschoss den Colonel mit zwei Pfeilen. Dem Menschen Jake Sully begegnete sie nun zum ersten Mal: Ihr wurde klar, dass der bewusstlose Avatar die geistige Verbindung verloren hatte. Sie rettete dem beinahe erstickten Sully das Leben, indem sie ihm die Sauerstoffmaske aufs Gesicht drückte. Nachdem nun die RDA-Streitmacht besiegt war, wurden die Menschen gezwungen, Pandora zu verlassen. Bleiben durften nur diejenigen, die schon zuvor den Na’vi gegenüber freundlich gesinnt waren. Jakes Bewusstsein wurde schließlich bei einer Zeremonie der Omaticaya am Baum der Seelen dauerhaft in den Körper seines Avatars transferiert. Erweiterte Fassungen Erweiterte Kinofassung Im Sommer 2010 wurde eine um etwa 9 Minuten erweiterte Fassung in die Kinos gebracht. Die Zusätze bestehen in geringfügigeren Erweiterungen ohne inhaltliche Bedeutung und in mehreren Szenen, die den Handlungsablauf verdeutlichen sowie teils auch neue Höhepunkte setzen. Extended Collector's Edition Die im November 2010 erschienene Extended Collector's Edition enthält eine um 16 Minuten verlängerte Fassung, sowie 45 Minuten nicht fertiggestellter Szenen, Dokumentationen, das Skript, ein Nachschlagelexikon und Bildergalerien. Produktion Stoffentwicklung Im Jahre 1995 schrieb James Cameron einen ersten Drehbuchentwurf mit dem Umfang von etwa 80 Seiten. Dabei ließ er sich, wie er selbst sagte, von so ziemlich jedem Science-Fiction-Roman inspirieren, den er als Kind gelesen hatte. Schon dieser erste Plot handelte von einer hoch entwickelten Zivilisation, die durch Eindringlinge bedroht wird. Doch einer der Eindringlinge verliebt sich in eine der „Eingeborenen“. Anlehnungen an die Geschichte von seien, so Cameron, kein Zufall. Im August 1996 kündigte Cameron offiziell an, dass er Avatar mit einer Mischung von computeranimierten und echten Darstellern verfilmen würde. Das Projekt würde rund 100 Millionen Dollar kosten und sechs Darsteller in Hauptrollen haben „die real erscheinen, aber in die physischen Welt nicht existieren.“ Camerons frühe Drehbuchentwürfe waren jahrelang im Internet verfügbar. 2006 wurden sie gezielt von allen Websites entfernt. Im Juni 2006 äußerte James Cameron die Absicht, Avatar als Trilogie zu verfilmen, falls der erste Teil erfolgreich sein würde. Im Sommer 1997 gewann James Cameron die ihm bereits von früheren gemeinsamen Projekten vertraute Special Effect Firma für das Vorhaben und begann mit der Vorproduktion. Das endgültige Drehbuch entstand von Januar bis April 2006. Währenddessen entwickelte Paul Frommer, ein Sprachwissenschaftler von der University of Southern California, die Sprache der Na'vi. Im Juli 2006 kündigte Cameron den Drehbeginn für Februar 2007 und den Kinostart für den Sommer 2008 an. Im August 2006 wurde die neuseeländische Special-Effect-Firma engagiert. Im September 2006 gab Cameron bekannt, dass er für die 3D-Sequenzen ein neuartiges Kamera-System verwenden würde, zwei synchronisierte HD-Kameras in einem Gehäuse. Hauptproduktion Zunächst wurde der Kinostart auf den Sommer 2009 verschoben. Im Dezember 2006 erklärte Cameron diese Verzögerung mit der erst noch zu entwickelnden Technik. Der Film sollte große Anteile an fotorealistischen, aber computergenerierten Charakteren enthalten, die mit dem -Verfahren animiert werden sollten. Durch ein Verfahren namens „virtual camera“ konnte Cameron am Set die virtuellen Darsteller in Echtzeit mit den realen Schauspielern interagieren lassen. Eine weitere technische Neuerung war die performance-capture-stage. Mit diesem Verfahren konnte die Mimik der Schauspieler erfasst und am Computer verarbeitet werden. Dabei trägt der Schauspieler eine Kappe mit einer kleinen Kamera, die Gesicht und Augen misst. Auf diese Art und Weise konnte Cameron über 95% des Schauspiels auf die digitalen Charaktere übertragen. Anfang 2008 gab der Filmverleih Fox bekannt, dass Avatar in 3D produziert werden würde. Cameron beschreibt den Film als ein Hybrid aus Real- und Computeranimationsfilm - etwa 60% des Films seien am Computer generiert und 40% real gefilmt. Wie bereits "Titanic" (1997), produzierte Cameron "Avatar" gemeinsam mit Jon Landau. Soundtrack :Hauptartikel: Avatar: Music from the Motion Picture Den Soundtrack für den Film schrieb der Komponist James Horner, der somit das dritte Mal mit James Cameron zusammen arbeitete. Die ersten Aufnahmen machte Horner im März 2008 mit einem kleinen Chor, der in der Sprache der Na'vi singt. Außerdem entwickelte er zusammen mit Wanda Bryant eine musikalische Kultur für die Na'vi. Marketing Am 20. August 2009 ging ab 16 Uhr deutscher Zeit der erste Teaser-Trailer online. Aufgrund der zahlreichen Abrufe musste die Seite zeitweise wegen Überlastung geschlossen werden. Am ersten Tag wurde der Trailer 4 Millionen Mal heruntergeladen, öfters als jemals ein Trailer zuvor. Am 21. August 2009 wurden in Kinos weltweit etwa 16 Minuten aus dem Film der Öffentlichkeit präsentiert. Gezeigt wurden Szenen aus der ersten Hälfte des Films. Der Eintritt dafür war kostenlos. Zeitweise brach die Website, auf der es die Tickets für die Vorstellungen in den USA gab, unter dem Ansturm zusammen. Diese Vorschau wurden in 101 Imax Kinos in den USA und 238 Kinos in anderen Ländern gezeigt, davon in 26 Kinos in Deutschland und 2 in Österreich. Die Produktionsfirma setzt mit dieser Strategie auf das Virale Marketing, bei dem der Film durch Mundpropaganda beworben wird. Weblinks * Offizielle Website (Deutschland) * Offizielle Website (USA) * Avatar Wiki (englisch) en:Avatar (film) fr:Avatar (film) nl:Avatar (film) pl:Avatar (film) ru:Аватар (фильм) Kategorie:Filme